


The Baby mama *daddy* dance

by snowwhite2421



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwhite2421/pseuds/snowwhite2421
Summary: While Alec is at work, Magnus cleans the loft. After a while alec joins in.





	The Baby mama *daddy* dance

When Alec left for work this morning, Magnus was bored waiting for his alpha so he decided to clean. Quickly putting on a playlist on YouTube, he gets to work. Thirty minutes into cleaning, the baby mama song came on. Next thing you know, he’s swinging his hips to the beat, no one can tell him different! 

 

~~~~~~~

 

When Alec arrived at the institute, he instantly wanted to go home. All the paper work he had to do made him miss his omega even more. 30 minutes into paperwork, Isabelle came knocking on his door of his office,“Hey big brother. How’s work doing so far?” Putting his pen down atop on a few papers, Alec said,” Not bad, though I really want to go with Magnus. He’s getting so close to his due date and I always want to be there for him.” Isabelle felt deeply her his brother. “You know what big brother, why don’t you go home and I’ll finish up here. Besides, you already did most of it,” said Izzy. Alec’s face quickly lighten up. “THANKS IZZY! I OWE YOU,” alec yelled out the door.

~~~~~~~  
“baby mamas this yo song.  
Been pregnant for way too long  
Now tell the dj turn it on. If she yo baby mama, she do that baby momma work  
She gone put it on ya  
She gone do that baby mama...”

Magnus was wayyyy into the song, he didn’t even hear his Alexander walk through the door. Alec loved his omega so much, he loved the site of him. His omega. Carrying THEIR pups. When he took off his shoes and gear, he slipped his hand on Magnus’s hip from the back and followed his flow. As soon as Magnus notices, he took alec’s Hands as his own and danced like there’s no tomorrow. 

Drop it down drop it down down low  
Drop it down drop it down down low  
Drop it down drop it down down low  
~  
One month, two month, three month, four  
Hit the baby mama when I’m sleeping through the door  
Yeah I’m pregnant but I got a lil flow  
tryna make some money buy some huggies from the store....  
~

They were having so much fun. Magnus grinding on his alpha. Alec feeling on his pups. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

When the song was finished, they both collapsed on the couch, breathing hard. They cuddled for the next hour. Alec sat up and Magnus laid in his lap. Breaking the silence, alec started,” I can’t believe our pups are going to be here any time soon.” Magnus gasped and grabbed his alpha,” speaking of them, they’re kicking the crap out of me.” Alec highly alerted,” Are you ok!?” His omega trying to calm down his Alexander,” yes, join hold me.” Alec did what he was told. Moments later Magnus noticed something wasn’t right. He looked down and saw something. Though their bond, Alec asked nervously,” Hey what’s wrong!!?” 

 

“Alexander.... my water just broke.”


End file.
